


Birthday

by erinbloom



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom
Summary: Benji因为执行任务错过了自己的生日。





	Birthday

Benji风尘仆仆地踏进IMF技术部的大门时，被铺天盖地的彩色纸屑淹没了。

“Happy birthday！”整个技术部冲他大喊。

Benji面无表情地顶着一头五彩缤纷的闪亮碎屑，看着在他面前形成人墙的异常兴奋的同事们，开口道：“如果你们是团结有爱的好同事，就会知道我的生日是在两天前。”

“PENG”，Oliver又冲他放了一个小礼炮：“正因为我们是团结有爱的好同事，所以才要给你补上迟到的party啊。”

“拉倒吧你们，共事这么多年可从来没有人给我办过生日party，我怎么看都觉得你们心怀不轨。”

“那还不是因为你经常出任务。你的生日当然是没什么好庆祝的，你脱单了可绝对大事啊！共事这么多年我们可一直没见你谈过恋爱。没想到你悄咪咪的搞到了IMF男神！Agent Dunn，你真是太优秀啦，不愧是我们技术部的王牌啊！”Carl兴高采烈地用胳膊肘怼他，说完后和大家一起笑了起来。

Benji的耳膜都要被他们的笑声震碎了，执行任务两天没睡的脆弱神经向他发出了红灯警告。和Ethan谈恋爱的事情Benji倒是没有想瞒着谁，但是也没有到处说。目前为止知道这件事的应该也就他们组里的人，还有远在英国的Ilsa。Jane很靠谱，肯定不会随便和别人谈论这件事。Luther和Brandt虽然有时候挺混蛋的可是说真的他们是世界上最值得信任的人了。那么，IMF技术部全体成员又是怎么知道的呢？

仍然处于兴奋状态的众人给他让出一条路来通向他的办公桌。Benji一边走一边环视办公室，这群神经病还用气球和彩带装饰了整个部门，明显就是被代码和数据逼疯了借给他过生日的名义来释放自我。这群每天忙成狗的人究竟是怎么想起给他过生日的呢？

Benji从酸疼的肩膀上拿下电脑包，然后被惊呆在了自己的桌子前。现在他的两个问题都得到了解答。

Benji目瞪口呆。他已经数不清自从Ethan向他表白后他们在一起的这三个多月来他目瞪口呆过多少次了。是了，刚刚他在排除自己的组员的时候，忘了把他的男朋友算进去。

他的桌子上有一个精致的心形的三层的草莓蛋糕，装在一个透明的盒子里，一览无余的向Benji展示着自己。不论从横向还是纵向来说，这个蛋糕都非常大。最主要的问题是，这是一个心形的草莓蛋糕。这种形状和这种淡淡的粉色，通常就是送给小公主或者爱人的。

现在这样一个蛋糕摆在Benjamin Dunn的桌子上，显然他不是一个小公主。更别提盒子上还贴着一张便签：“虽然迟了两天但是生日快乐！很抱歉我得去训练新人不能等你回来，晚上见。爱你的Ethan。”后面还画了一个小心心。

所以这就是全体技术部突发奇想给他庆祝生日和每个人都知道他和Ethan谈恋爱的原因了。

Benji拿着那张便签都不知道该摆出什么表情。是他的错，他有时候就是很容易忘记Ethan不仅是他的男朋友还是一个做任务时非常高调不走寻常路的传奇特工。

“我以技术部甜点女王的名义像你起誓，这个蛋糕绝对是他自己亲手做的。”Becky信誓旦旦地对Benji说。

“不，他并不会做甜——” “别说什么他不会他不可能，那可是Ethan Hunt啊你给我举个他做不成做不好的例子。”Becky一副看穿一切的表情摇摇头：“做蛋糕不过是按着菜谱精准地执行每一步就可以搞定的事情，和外勤任务比起来没有一丁点难度。”

Benji嘴角抽了抽，想说他游戏打得就不好，但还是忍住了：“你上次还说唯有用爱做蛋糕才能成功。”

“哦～我相信这个蛋糕里可不缺少爱～”Becky调笑地朝他眨眨眼：“现在快许愿切蛋糕吧，我们等不及要尝尝男神的手艺了！”

“对了部长上午路过看到了说要你回来后去送一块给他。”Fiona大声补充。

哦这下更棒了，Benji生无可恋的想到，除了这群混蛋同事他还要去面对部长。虽然做任务简报也是要去的，可是送蛋糕，真难想象部长会说什么。

Benji临走前威胁道：“你们要是敢拿这个蛋糕砸来砸去，我保证你们所有人的硬盘明天就干净的像新的一样。”众人一脸你怕不是疯了的表情：“这可是Ethan Hunt手作蛋糕，谁会想不开去浪费呢！”

Benji端着一块儿蛋糕路过Brandt的办公室，让他叫Luther和Jane去技术部抢蛋糕，然后走到部长办公室敲门。

他把蛋糕放在部长桌子上的时候还在心里给自己打气，别慌Benji，拿出你骗测谎仪的勇气。他看到部长已经摆出了要说教的架势。

“Agent Dunn，请坐。”Hunley拿起蛋糕吃了一口又放下：“别紧张，IMF没有禁止员工内部谈恋爱，现在开始任务简报吧。”

Benji快速做完简报，打算赶紧离开，手都搭在门把手上了，Hunley果然又开口了：“虽然允许谈恋爱，但请转告你的男朋友，以后不要太过高调，影响到他人的工作状态。今天就当给你们技术部放半天假吧”

规矩地低着头应下来，又听部长笑着说：“蛋糕做的真不错。” 

Benji果断地退出办公室关上了门。

倒不是说被同事们发现了有什么不好。只是技术部，每天被工作压榨，几乎是整个IMF最累的部门。外勤特工出完任务回来除了报告就没有其他事情了，而内勤不管有没有任务都有无限的数据要处理。所以这群人，真的是不会放过生活中的任何一点乐趣。现在他和Ethan的事情，在接下来这几个月都会是重点八卦内容了。幸亏自己是技术外勤，出任务的时间比呆办公室的时间长，还是很让人欣慰的。眼下他最担心的，是他不知道回去后蛋糕还有没有剩，这可是Ethan亲手做的蛋糕啊，在这点上他对自己的同事们还真的没有丁点信心。

等Benji和同事们庆祝完自己的生日——其实是被疯狂八卦了一下午，他都佩服自己能撑这么久，回到家已经晚上八点半了，Ethan已经到家很久了。

Benji把自己扔进沙发里，两天没睡回来还要和疯狂的同事们嗨一下午真是让人过分疲惫。Ethan坐过来把他的头挪到自己怀里，低头在他嘴上响亮地亲了一下：“这么累啊，这次有没有受伤？”

“没有受伤，任务挺简单就是耗的时间长。”腹肌太硬了硌脑袋，Benji蹭了蹭把脑袋转移到Ethan的腿上：“Ethan以后别送蛋糕之类的到我办公室了，部长也叫你低调点儿。”

Benji皱着眉头一看就很不开心，Ethan心里一紧：“你不想别人知道我们在一起的事么？”

“什么？不，当然不是。是你不了解技术部那群疯子，我今天就去给部长送蛋糕顺便做了任务简报，前后加起来不过十多分钟，回去发现整个蛋糕都被抢光了。那可是个三层蛋糕啊三层！幸亏他们还有点良心给我留了一块，哦还把写着Happy Birthday的巧克力片留给了我，真是很感谢他们还残存着一丝理智了。也不知道Luther他们抢到了没有，看在他们给我庆祝生日的份儿上就勉强原谅他们好了。但是这可是你亲手给我做的第一个蛋糕啊，我竟然只吃到一块，想想就还是好生气啊！Ethan你真的好厉害你怎么什么都会，蛋糕特别特别好吃，部长吃了都说好。”

“那不是我给你做的第一个蛋糕。”Ethan冷不丁插了一句。

“哈？不是？你以前没有送过我蛋糕啊？那第一个呢？被你吃掉了？”

Ethan看着他睁圆的眼睛笑了起来：“在冰箱里呢，当然是留给你一个人吃。办公室那个本来就是让大家分着吃的。”

Benji欢呼一声跳起来冲向冰箱，打开的一瞬间又无语了：“Ethan，这个蛋糕非常漂亮，可是你究竟为什么这么执着于心形呢？”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“我当然喜欢。”Benji看着面前小巧精致的水果蛋糕：“还是冰淇淋的是吗？就是心形的挺浪费材料的。”

“Brandt告诉我心形的比较有难度，而且我也觉得比较贴合我的心境。”

“哦给技术部送蛋糕不会也是Brandt给你出的主意吧。”

“是啊他说也算感谢你的朋友们这些年对你的照顾，我觉得他说的挺对。”

怪不得下午路过时他的表情那么丰富，很好Brandt，我一定让你的闹钟明早响不出声。

“……那你不如送自己一个，毕竟这些年都是你罩着我呢。”

Ethan笑着在Benji眉心印了一个吻：“这些年明明是你一直在罩着我啊。”

 

Benji这次出任务是临时安排的，外勤部Agent Pullman的小组需要一个技术外勤，技术部的人手实在排不开了，才临时调用了Benji。

Benji走之前Ethan很不开心，毕竟自从迪拜以后他就再没有和别的小组出过任务了。他向Ethan保证自己一定注意安全，连Agent Pullman也保证说会把技术官完完整整带回来。任务很简单但是中间出了一点差错导致他们多用了两天，所以就错过了Benji的生日。

对于生日Benji其实是不太在意的。自从成为特工他的生日大部分都是在任务中度过的，好几次任务结束了他才想起来前几天是他的生日。他当然也知道为什么Ethan这次要搞这么大的阵仗，除了Brandt的撺掇之外，主要还是因为Ethan自己。这是他们在一起后Benji的第一个生日。

Ethan是一个非常非常温柔的人，当他全心全意爱一个人的时候总是想要把最好的一切都给对方。以前和Julia相爱的时候，他愿意交付自己的余生。后来他意识到他们分开才能让Julia安全，他又自愿舍弃了自己的幸福。现在他解开心结和Benji在一起，除了有时候还是控制不好自己的保护欲，在每一方面他都努力做到完美。

Benji回想过他曾经的感情，不是他偏心，Ethan真的是他相处过的最完美的情人。做早餐做家务修理水管训练他的格斗技能，样样都包了。Benji曾经睡眼惺忪地喝着咖啡看Ethan在厨房忙碌的身影，觉得自己也许是找了个全能管家。他也想过在没有任务的早上起来给Ethan做一顿爱心早餐，奈何Ethan每次晚上都折腾得他太狠了，第二天根本起不来。

直到他们在一起了，Benji才开始思考和Ethan谈恋爱到底会是什么样子。以前暗恋Ethan的时候他从来没有想过这些，因为他压根没想到他俩能在一起。

Ethan表白的那天晚上，他们躺在一起聊了很久，后来就抱在一起睡着了。Benji做了噩梦,梦里被Lane勒着的变成了Ethan，而他就被绑在对面眼睁睁的看着。他拼命挣扎也挣脱不开绳子，汗水混着鲜血从额头上流下来流进了他的眼睛，把他的视线染成了红色，即使眼睛刺痛他也不敢眨眼。就望着Ethan美丽的绿眼睛，无能为力的看着那双眼睛慢慢闭上。

他惊醒了，发现自己被Ethan紧紧箍在怀里，就像置身于一个暖炉中，他都有点出汗了。但是他没有动，就这样看着Ethan的脸，慢慢平复自己剧烈的心跳。

Ethan睡着后面部轮廓会显得更加柔和，但依然紧锁着眉头。Benji看着Ethan紧皱的眉心，觉得自己的心被狠狠抓了一把，酸涩和心疼缓缓漾开，让他呼吸都停了一秒。

Benji最怕的从来都不是什么绑架炸弹和窒息，这些都是成为外勤特工后必然会出现的考验。在经历这些的时候，在他害怕自己下一秒就要死去的时候，他都会想起Ethan也经历过这些，而且经历过无数次。只要一想到这些痛苦和恐惧都堆叠在Ethan的生命里，心疼和决心就会取代恐惧。他最怕的是失去Ethan。

考外勤不仅是为了和Ethan离得更近，更是为了能尽自己最大的努力保护他。Lane给他的那些伤害，让他一次次反省自己，让他一次比一次更加坚强。他要成为优秀的技术外勤，他要成为Ethan坚强的后盾，他要Ethan可以放心的去做更重要的事情。Ethan要拯救世界，那他就陪他一起拯救世界。

被Ethan表白后的短暂亢奋期过了，深夜被噩梦惊醒的Benji才在男朋友的怀抱里开始思考他们的以后。明天早上起来，要说什么呢？嗨？早安？早上好？要怎么告诉Luther他们呢？IMF允许办公室恋情吗？他们以后要住在一起吗？Benji打算第二天和Ethan好好探讨一下这些问题。

然而后来的一切都不需要他担心，所有的事情都发生的那么自然。早上睁开眼睛看到Ethan温柔的笑脸，还有一句伴随着早安吻的早上好。他们一起到总部的时候Luther一眼看出了端倪，翻着白眼送了他们一句“你们终于搞在一起了”，还有旁边Jane惊讶的疑问“什么你们竟然才搞在一起？我以为你们都要结婚了！”Ethan当天晚上就把自己所有的家当都搬进了Benji的公寓里。

他和Ethan在这十几年的搭档历程里培养出来的默契程度相当高。拥抱亲吻，一起锻炼做饭读书看电影打游戏，连身体都十分契合，仿佛他们已经这样过了一辈子。Brandt都说过自从他们在一起了出任务配合度更高了，要是他们能别总是明秀暗秀黏黏糊糊地放闪，多多关爱队友的心理健康，就更好了。Benji觉得Brandt让Ethan送蛋糕到技术部有很大的可能是在报复。

这个生日是Benji参加工作以来最开心的一个生日。虽然迟了两天，但是他收获了一个小型party，还有男朋友亲手做的蛋糕。Benji太喜欢把Ethan称之为男朋友了，虽然只是在心里。每次只要把这个词和Ethan联系在一起，Benji的脑海中就会出现夏日热烈的太阳，阳光下彩色的肥皂泡，他们柑橘味的沐浴露，摆在一起的牙刷和热腾腾的红茶的香气。

Benji知道他获得了前所未有的幸福，但人总是逃不过一些天性，当你终于拥有了一样十分热爱珍视的事物，你就很容易变得患得患失。

一开始的那段时间他总是害怕这种幸福是短暂虚幻的，出任务倒是没什么，可回到私生活里他就有些无所适从。因为他们不再只是搭档和朋友了，他不知道原先的相处方式还适不适合他们现在的关系，准确的说他不知道现在的自己到底适不适合Ethan。

如果说Ethan察觉了，那他也没有说出来。他只是无微不至的从各个方面向Benji表达自己的爱，像在用这些零碎又炽热的爱意来筑起Benji在爱情里的信心。

他们在一起一个月的时候，在曼彻斯特执行完任务途经伦敦，因为时间不是很赶，Ethan说他去买点东西。Benji看到他拿着一大袋红茶回来的那一刻，一直以来提着的心突然重重地落下了。他被数据纠缠了好几天，自己都忘了家里的红茶快没了。而Ethan记得一切，Benji深切的明白过来，Ethan不会因为成为他的男朋友就变成另外一个人，自己也不用因为成为Ethan的男朋友而变成另外一个人。唯一变的，只是更幸福了而已。

Ethan做的蛋糕真的非常好吃，Benji自己吃了一大口，又喂给Ethan一勺：“怎么样Agent Hunt，对自己的手艺还满意吗？”

Ethan用手指擦掉Benji嘴角的奶油然后伸出舌头舔掉：“太甜了，你觉得呢？”

Benji耳朵尖红得像要滴血，但是嘴上没有认输：“没有你甜。”

然后他们交换了一个水果奶油味儿的吻。一周没见Ethan用力地像要把他生吞活剥了，Benji好不容易才把自己的舌头从Ethan嘴里抽出来：“我们退休了可以开个甜品店，生意绝对好的不得了。”

Ethan捏捏他的脸，贴在Benji耳边用低沉性感的声线说道：“这个方案否决了，以后我只想做给你一个人吃。”

Benji把自己烧起来的脸埋进Ethan的颈窝里，在心里暗骂了一句：“靠，还是撩不过他。”

虽然明天还要面对一整个被八卦之神附身的技术部，但是仔细想想他们的恋爱也没什么不能分享的。对付你的混蛋同事们，还有什么方法比闪瞎他们更容易让他们退却呢？Benji想想都斗志昂扬了，甚至想给想象中沉着冷静面带笑容大杀四方的自己鼓鼓掌。

下周他们会有一个任务，可能有点难度，但也和往常差不多。上次Ilsa去新西兰度假回来给他发了好多照片，Benji羡慕到不行。所以他们已经定好下个任务结束后去新西兰度假了，Benji老早就想去看看袋底洞了。

接下来每天的生活都很让人期待。毕竟这个世界虽然时不时会冒出什么恐怖分子，但永远不会太糟不是吗。

 

 

——————Fin——————


End file.
